Out of the sky
by Tora Kazen
Summary: The Rika approaches the Sirius and Eduardo fires warning shots into the air. However, his shots hit something. And then a screaming woman comes falling out of the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Voltage inc., their games or the stories and characters within those games.**

**A/N: Hi, I'm Tora! :D**

This is my first time posting in this category, though I have also started uploading in the 'Be My Princess' category today as well! Voltage inc. games are great! :D

**Summary: **The Rika approaches the Sirius and Eduardo fires warning shots into the air. However, his shots hit something. And then a screaming woman comes falling out of the sky.

**Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Sirius was travelling across the sea as the Rika approached them from the starboard side.

"The Rika is approaching and looking ready for battle." Thomas relayed from the crow's nest.

"They're back…again." Nathan complained sounding unsurprised.

"They're pathetic, why do they even bother anymore?" Eduardo joined in.

"COME AND TRY US ALAN!" He challenged loudly, making sure that the other ship could hear him as he shot two warning shots from his gun into the sky above.

However the two shots were unexpectedly followed by a high pitched scream, like that of a girl, as a red object fell from the sky. The object was cloak-like and, on quick assessment, may have seemed a little ghostly. At least to Alan…

**-On board the Rika-**

Alan, Fuzzy, Tom and Collin were staring wide-eyed at the object as it fell.

"OH MY GOSH! The eyepatch has summoned a blood-sucking demon from the sky with his gun! Dozzy! Turn us around and run for our lives!" Alan squealed, throwing his arms in the air then proceeding to run around in circle, panicking, while his crew manned the ship.

**-On the Sirius-**

Nathan and Eduardo had now been joined by Russel, Christopher and the Captain. They all watched the now screaming object fall.

"Alan's freaking out and the Rika's began turning around captain" Thomas reported.

"What did ya do Ed?" Russell asked.

"I just fired warning shots." He replied, not having any explanation for whatever it was that appeared to be falling from the sky.

As the object was approaching the water it seemed to become streamlined, and Christopher was the first to notice…

"It's a girl!" Christopher yelled.

*Splash*

"What the hell Christopher? Did ya just give birth or something?" Russell yelled out with clearly no idea what had really just happened. The result was a whack on the back of the head from the eye-patched navigator who seemed to have caused this whole situation.

"Stop bein' dumb Russell. That red thing that just fell had hands and a head in case ya' missed it!" Eduardo pointed out.

"There's blood. We need to get her on board so I can treat her, Captain?" Christopher insisted.

"Eduardo, take us over to her. Christopher, get your medical supplies ready. Nathan, prepare to pick her up. Russell, uh… go see how Thomas is going." The Captain gave everyone their respective duties before following behind Nathan, also curious to see this girl who had fallen out of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't own Voltage inc., their games or the stories and characters within those games.**

******A/N: Hi, Chapter 2 is here! :D**

******Thank you so much to my first two reviewers! :D**

I always welcome guest reviews and do my best to approve them as quickly as I can (I usually check at least once a day). So, please feel free to leave reviews even if you do not have an account!

**Also: **None of my stories have a beta-reader. I always skim through and edit before uploading, but if you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes please feel free to let me know via review or PM and I will fix them as soon as I can! :)

**Please read, review, fave and follow! But, most of all, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Not-So-Average Woman**

They hurled the woman, who had fallen out of the sky, onto the deck of the ship. Christopher was the first to attend to her, doing his best to rid her lungs of the sea water before lying her on her side in the recovery position.

At a glance the woman looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. She was probably fully-grown at her height of around five foot and three inches, though she was even shorter than Thomas. Her shoulder-length brown hair was plastered across her face since she had only just been removed from the water beneath them.

Even though most women in this day and age would be wearing a dress, this one was clearly different. She wore practical long pants with knee height boots over them as well as a plain shirt under an ankle-length red coat. It was clear that she was not an average girl. She honestly looked ready for battle.

By now all of the Sirius pirates were crowding around the woman, examining her as if she were some unidentified rare object, as they waited for her to wake. And that's when Eduardo spotted something.

"Is it just me, or is that a sword's handle sticking out of her belt?" He pointed to her right hip.

Nathan, thinking for both her safety and that of the crew, drew closer to inspect the handle and found out that it was indeed a sword. He removed it and handed it to Russel, the swordsman, to inspect.

"This is a good sword…" He said admiring the blade which had clearly been crafted with skill.

"Glad you like it because there's another one." Nathan announced, passing Russel an identical blade from her other side.

"So she's possibly a double-sword fencer like Russel then?" Thomas spoke, surprised at the development.

"There's still more…" Nathan then pulled two daggers out of a hidden pocket below the hip of her pants.

"Goodness, she's armed to the teeth…" Captain Morgan noted.

Nathan then continued to find another set of daggers on her other side, a pistol in each of her boots, a set of shuriken and a pair of nunchucks amongst the contents of her inside coat pockets and even a few small bags of gunpowder and other explosives in her outer coat pockets.

"Why on Earth would a woman be carryin' so many weapons? I mean, was she intending to fight an entire army by herself or somethin'!?" Russel asked, hardly believing his eyes at the large pile of weapons that now lay before them.

"Whatever reason she has for carrying them, I think it may be safer to put them somewhere safe for now." Christopher suggested.

"Yeah, I know she's a woman, but with that many weapons she smells of trouble." Eduardo stated his opinion.

"I guess it would be safer to keep the weapons out of her reach until we at least know who she is…" The Captain thought allowed. "Thomas, take the weapons and put them somewhere secure in the hold." He then ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Thomas immediately went to move the pile of weapons to the hold, but Russel ended up helping him because Thomas couldn't hold it all at once.

While they were busy dealing with the dangerous stuff, Christopher picked up the woman and moved her onto the bed in the infirmary.

…

It was two o'clock in the morning. The others had long since gone to sleep, but Cristopher remained awake to keep an eye on his patient. He had removed the woman's coat because it was soaked through and replaced it with a blanket in the hopes of warming her. Though, as he removed the coat he noticed another new detail about this strange woman.

On the lapel of the coat were a few badges. Christopher recognised one of them to be a navy insignia. Knowing that if one of the other's discovered it they might…over-react, Christopher removed the pin in question from the lapel and hid it away amongst the medicines in one of his draws. He wanted to be open minded and not judge her until she could speak for herself, but he couldn't stop the onslaught of questions that were waiting to be asked from swirling around his head…

How could she fall out of the sky? Why did she have so many weapons? Is she really working with the navy? And most importantly: "Who is she?"

They would only find out when she awoke…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Voltage inc., any of their games or any of the characters and story lines within those games.**

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is finally here!

So sorry for updating behind schedule! I was originally intending to finish writing and upload this yesterday but I was sick earlier in the week which pushed back the deadline. Anyways, at least it's up now! ^^

**Cass and Guests: **Thank you for your reviews! :D

**Please read, review, fave and follow! But, most importantly, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the doctor.**

"Mnn…" The brunet mumbled slightly as she woke.

She opened her eyes sleepily, blinking them several times in an attempt to focus. The woman quickly realised that she was not in a familiar place upon glancing at the ceiling.

_Oak…the most common wood used for building ships these days… I must be on board one of the ships I saw below when I was blasted out of the sky… I only hope the guy who nearly killed me is here so I can give him a piece of my mind, a piece of my sword at least!_

She turned over onto her side before pushing herself into a sitting position and analysing the room properly.

It was a wooden rectangle, nothing too special at first glance, but the objects inside the room were in fact quite interesting. She noted that, aside from the bed she was on, the main pieces of furniture in the room were a desk and a set of shelves, both carrying dozens of vials and beakers with different herbs and other things she couldn't quite identify.

_From the way those two ships were positioned earlier…they looked like pirate ships preparing for a fight, it's a pretty standard formation after all. They certainly weren't navy. But, since when do pirate ships carry their own personal pharmacy!?_

Swinging her feet off of the bed she went to approach the desk to investigate further when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't think you should be walking around yet." The deep voice said.

She immediately tensed and her hands instinctively reached towards her first set of weapons, her swords.

_Huh?_

They were missing.

In a slight fluster she then shoved her hands into the hidden pockets below her hips, searching for her daggers.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

They were also missing.

Well, she had no choice but to concede that she was unarmed, but that didn't mean that she was giving up. She raised her hands, ready to fight as she eyed the spot where the voice had originated from.

"Please put down your hands. I'm not here for a fight. I'm a doctor. My name is Christopher." He calmly explained, emerging from the shadows where he had been sitting.

He was dark-skinned and very tall. She also noted that he had fantastic posture, was clean-shaven and didn't appear to have even a speck of dirt on his clothes, a true achievement when living aboard a ship.

_He must be a doctor…he looks too hygienic to be a pirate._

She was still cautious but lowered he hands.

"Thank you." He responded.

"Where am I?" Was her first question, "I know it's a ship, but what type?" She elaborated, hoping not to be spoken to like a child, how most women in this era would be spoken to about sea-faring matters.

"This ship is called the Sirius." He replied.

_The Sirius…the pirate ship which carries the pirate king…_

"I probably don't need to tell you that we're pirates because you probably already know." He continued, walking over to the desk and pulling out her pin.

"I do know." She confirmed. "And, may I have my coat back?" She asked, now having realised it was missing.

Christopher gave her the long red coat which was now dry, but he didn't return the pin.

"That too, please." She requested, pointing to the pin.

"I don't think that wise." Christopher expressed his opinion, "Wearing a navy insignia while on a pirate ship is not the best way to make friends." He pointed out.

"I'm not here to 'make friends'. I'm here because some blithering idiot nearly killed me." She replied.

Christopher still didn't seem eager to give her the badge back.

"Look, you seem a lot nicer than other pirates, possibly because you're a doctor. So, please give it back. It's important to me and I'm asking you nicely. I don't want to have to hurt you." She warned, raising her hands again.

"I'm sure that if we fought I would most likely hurt you." Christopher smiled.

The woman didn't give him long to think before she launched her fist towards him. He dodged in time but then she successfully landed a foot beneath his ribs, quite an impressive feat. But, Christopher was also thinking fast. Before she could land another kick he grabbed her hands, locking them behind her. He won their little fight.

"My, my, you are quite skilled in combat, aren't you? Though I can't help but feel that hand-to-hand is not exactly your forte…maybe it was the amount of weapons you were carrying that gave it away." He smiled as he released her good-naturedly.

She glared at him.

"I want my pin and my weapons." She declared, basically growling with hostility.

She simply was not going to give in until she gave her what was rightfully hers.

"Well, I don't have your weapons. They're being kept somewhere else, for safety reasons of course." Christopher explained.

"My pin?" She prompted, accepting, but clearly not pleased with his answer.

"Fine. I will give you your pin, on condition that I can examine you before breakfast. You did fall a considerable distance. Although I couldn't notice any immediate problems I still would like to check, just in case. And, I would recommend that you rest a little as well. Surely the experience was quite shocking." He explained. "I would also advise you not to wear the pin after I give it to you" He added as advice.

"Fine. Give me my pin and then give me a check-up." She agreed to his terms, sitting back down on the bed so that the doctor could examine her.

As soon as her pin was returned she placed it upon her lapel once again, with pride, stubbornly ignoring the good doctor's advice.

*sigh*

Christopher couldn't help but sigh. This girl was stubborn and had guts, more so than he was particularly comfortable with.

_I really hate to agree with Eduardo. But, on this occasion, he may be right. This girl smells of trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Voltage inc., any of their games or any of the characters and story lines within those games.**

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! :D**

I'm so sorry for the late update again. I'm getting over a cold at the moment so I'm a little behind...please bear with me... (^-^")

**Hannah: **Thank you so much for your review! :D

If anyone is wondering about when the story will be updated I have a section on my profile that lists the estimated update date. I try to keep it as up-to-date as possible, however occasionally things like sickness or getting called into work last-minute happen which delay things a little. :)

**Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Captain, the Cook and the Rest of the Crew**

After giving the woman a thorough check-up Christopher concluded that there was nothing wrong with her and that she was in perfect health. Even though she still seemed slightly hostile she graciously agreed to join the crew for breakfast. Christopher led the way and opened a door, behind which was a dining room.

The other members of the crew had already assembled there. It appeared the Christopher and the woman were the last to arrive.

"Ah, she's awake!" A cheerful young man with orange hair announced.

"This is Thomas." Christopher informed her.

She held out her hand to greet him. He hesitated to take it.

"Do pirates lack the manners to greet someone with a hand-shake?" She asked, somewhat condescendingly.

"S-sorry." Thomas timidly apologised, taking her hand.

_So unsure of himself…is he really supposed to be a pirate?_

"We don't usually have a reason to greet people." An eye-patch replied.

"Oh, I guess we don't…" The timid red-head agreed quietly.

"And you would be…?" The woman prompted, addressing the eye-patched pirate.

"None of your business." He replied stubbornly.

"Now, now, Eduardo. We should be kind to the lady while she's here." An intimidating pirate with a large hat scolded the eye-patched pirate.

The woman's eyes widened slightly in recognition of this new speaker. She knew who he was, after all, who didn't.

"You must be Morgan, Pirate King and captain of the Sirius. Am I correct?" She spoke, extending her hand to him.

He took her hand firmly, accepting her greeting.

"Correct you are. Though, just 'Captain' is fine." He replied. "And he," he pointed to the eye-patched pirate, "is Eduardo."

"I don't understand why we're humouring her. Can't we just feed her to the sharks?" Eduardo added.

"I say she can stay with us, until the next port at least." Captain ordered.

"Are you sure that's safe, Captain?" Another one of the pirates ask, this one wearing a bandanna.

"I'm sure it is, Nathan!" He replies cheerfully.

"But it'll be such a pain, having a woman on board…" A blonde pirate with two swords in his belt moaned.

"How rude!" She replies.

"It's bad luck ta bring a woman on a pirate ship." He explained, shrugging.

*punch*

She knocked him out cold before he knew what had hit him.

Christopher quickly grabbed her arms and held them behind her back so that she couldn't use them.

"And that," The captain pointed to the pirate who was now on the floor, "is Russell…"

The whole room was silent for a moment, assessing the situation.

"Look, I'm happy for you to travel with us to the next port. The Sirius has a strict policy about not hurting women and children after all. But, you can't just go beating up members of my crew like that…" The captain explained.

From what she remembered of the map she used to navigate from above, she estimated that they were about five or six days from the nearest port. She was a reasonable swimmer, but she had no hope of travelling that distance, especially given the large waves that were present around the ship. Also, the Sirius was a large ship and could not be crewed by one person alone. She knew that she would need the help of these pirates if she was to stand a chance of surviving. She had no choice but to agree.

"Fine." She replied succinctly.

The captain nodded in understanding of their agreement before turning to Christopher.

"I think Russell may need some assistance." He indicated the pirate that was still out cold on the floor.

"Of course." Christopher replied, carrying Russell out of the room and probably into the infirmary.

As she watched Russell being carried out, the bandanna-wearing pirate, Nathan, put a plate in front of her with breakfast. Toast, eggs, sausage, bacon. She could hardly believe her eyes.

_What kind of pirate ship carries food like this!?_

"Nathan is the ship's cook. He can make anything!" Thomas explained, seeing her confused reaction.

"Surely he can't make **anything**." She replied, knowing how difficult it was to keep some foods fresh on a ship.

"Try me." Nathan replied.

"Hmm...I like fruits. Maybe a fruit platter with watermelon, rockmelon, mango, guava and grapes?" She requested.

_They must have been at sea for days. Even if they had the ingredients when they left they would be rotten by now._

However, contrary to her expectations, Nathan nodded, retreating to the kitchen. He returned in less than five minutes with her platter, complete with watermelon, rockmelon, mango, guava and grapes. Her eyes went wide with surprise.

_Surely this can't be real…_

She picked up a grape and examined it, bringing it close to her nose and smelling it. Yet, she couldn't smell it. It was fresh and hadn't started to ferment.

"How…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to ask.

"We don't know either. Only Nathan does, and a magician never reveals his tricks!" Thomas told her enthusiastically.

"I'm not a magician." Nathan responded.

"Don't be modest Nathan!" The captain added.

The only one in the room who had been truly silent throughout this conversation was the eye-patched pirate, Eduardo. His silence only served to make him more noticeable. Yet, when she turned to look and him she saw that he was staring at her chest, at her lapel.

The others noticed Eduardo as well before he spoke.

"That pin. Where did you get that pin?" He asked with a sharp glare.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Voltage inc. or any of the story-lines and characters in their games.**

**A/N:** Chapter 6 is here! :D

This chapter is a little late because I was having some computer issues last week. But, thankfully it's all better now! :)

**Hannah, Guest: **Thank you so much for your reviews! \(^-^)/

**Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most importantly, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Navy Ship**

"That pin, where did you get that pin?" Eduardo asked with a sharp glare.

"This…" She said, pointing to, highlighting, her proudly displayed navy insignia. "Is none of your business."

"You're on our ship, so it is our business. That is a Navy badge and we are pirates. The two don't tend to get along well with each other, in case you hadn't noticed." Eduardo retorted.

It was just as he finished saying this that Christopher came rushing through the door with important news. He turned towards the captain to report.

"Captain, there's a Navy ship in sight and approaching fast." He reported.

"The Navy? What would they be doing this far out at sea?" The Captain was perplexed and strode out onto the deck to see for himself.

The rest of the Sirius crew followed him. Eduardo immediately went to the wheel. If the Navy ship was looking for trouble he had to be ready to get them out of there as fast as possible. Meanwhile Thomas climbed into the crow's nest to keep an eye on what was happening from above. The rest stood at the port (left) side of the ship, observing the vessel.

Eduardo already was thinking of why they would be so far out in the sea.

_It must be that girl…_

She had found some way to fall from the sky, wasn't it then equally plausible that she had created a way to contact the Navy. To dob in the position of the Sirius?

_But, wait…We're so many days away from the nearest port that they couldn't have come from there in the short amount of time she had been on board. Perhaps they were following her?_

Either way, Eduardo was convinced it had something to do with her. He was longing to confront her about it, though he had to regret that he was currently occupied at the wheel, steering the ship away from the Navy vessel. Nathan and Christopher had loaded the canons, just in case, but ideally it was better to avoid all conflict if possible.

Thankfully it was an easy job. Eduardo easily pulled away from the Navy ship and soon it was only a small blip on the horizon line. It was as if the Navy ship hadn't seen them, or wasn't interested in them. Almost like it had been given a specific mission and was only focusing on that, even ignoring some of the most infamous pirates in the world.

"Well…that was weird." The Captain spoke his judgement of the situation.

"Yes, it was." Christopher agreed.

"Either way it's probably got something to do with that girl." Eduardo growled, marching back into the dining room to confront her.

However, she was gone.

"She's run off!" Eduardo yelled, informing the others.

Over the course of the next few hours they searched for her. They checked in the barrels on the deck, in the dining room, the bathroom, the map room and even in the storage hold. Yet, there was no sign of her. Thomas also used a telescope to search the surrounding seas for any sign of her, thinking that she may have attempted a swim to the Navy vessel, if she was really aligned with them as her badge suggested. He also could not find her.

They had no idea what had happened to her and assumed that she may have drowned overboard, after all they had no other clues to go on.

…

Eduardo was tired and annoyed. During the search for the girl he was given the task of helping Thomas check the storage hold. While they were searching, Thomas tripped while moving a wine barrel. The top had come off and it had left a huge stain across Eduardo's white shirt.

He removed his jacket, throwing it across the room and onto the bed, before beginning to unbutton his stained shirt. After removing the shirt he examined it. The stain stretched from the collar to the hem line. It was going to be nearly impossible to get the stain out so he was considering just disposing of the shirt.

It was while he was thinking that his sharp ears picked up a noise, the sound of rustling and movement. It had come from under the bed. He spun around as fast as he could, immediately regretting that his gun was in one of his jacket pockets. It was on the bed.

Then, she appeared, crawling out from underneath the bed, before he could arm himself. She stretched and yawned as if she had just been sleeping.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off while waiting for that Navy ship to pass…" She mumbled, confirming that she had been sleeping.

Of course, while they were searching, they hadn't checked their own rooms. They thought that she would hide in one of the main areas of the ship. Turns out they were wrong, and that she had the nerve to fall asleep, letting them deal with the Navy problem. Eduardo was also surprised that she could sleep under the bed, on the **floor**. He'd never known a woman that could act so…savage. Even Fuzzy, a pirate, would probably walk over hot coals before sleeping on the floor.

Then Eduardo thought about what she had said.

_Waiting for the Navy ship to pass? So she was hiding from it. Maybe she pinched the badge off an officer or something? Even more proof that she's troublesome._

After blinking a few times the woman's sleepy gaze focused on Eduardo.

"Just my luck, that out of all the rooms in this place I would pick the one that belonged to the grumpy guy…" She muttered, before her eyes moved downwards to his chest.

"Oh, you're getting changed? Maybe I should have kept my presence quiet for a few more minutes… Anyway, I should leave you to put a shirt on." She then walked towards the door, yet her eyes travelled across his exposed torso just one more time. "Nice abs by the way." She added, winking and then shut the door behind her, leaving Eduardo fuming.

_If I hadn't left my gun in the pocket of my jacket she would definitely be dead by now…_


End file.
